Cutie Mark Chronicles
by Dede42
Summary: Still unable to get their cutie marks, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo decide to ask Rainbow Dash of how she got her cutie mark, and they end up learning more then they expected along the way.
1. Chapter 1: APPLEJACK'S CUTIE MARK

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Cutie Mark Chronicles

A/N: Hey, guys, expect quite a few updates today since I'll be leaving for my vacation after I work my second job tomorrow, and boy do I _need it_.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, what do you expect when you stay up late watching _Doctor Who_?

Dede42: But, it was Tom Baker! He played the 4th Doctor and they got him to voice the animated parts of the missing episode _Shada!_

Sunrise Blossom: Still, not the smartest thing to do when you have a cold, Dede42.

Dede42: I know, I know.

Sunrise Blossom: You go take a nap and I'll take over from here, ok?

Dede42: Ok. (she leaves the writers studio.)

Sunrise Blossom: (turns to the camera) Yes, I'll be doing some of the postings today on her behalf, and I'm looking over her new original story for Season 1, and I see that the cold is clearly messing with her head since there are a few minor changes that I'll make on her behalf. Which means I need- Lyra!

Lyra: (who is removing a certain potion from the display case) Heh, hey there, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: If that potion is the one I _think_ it is, then you better put it back, Lyra.

Lyra: Of course. (Runs off with the potion.)

Sunrise Blossom: Come back here! (she runs after the unicorn, almost running over Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.)

Applejack: What was _that_ about?

Sweetie Belle: I think Lyra just stole one of Sunrise's potions.

Applejack: (covers her face with her hoof) Not again.

Apple Bloom: But if Sunrise ain't here and Dede42 ain't here, how is the chapter of _our_ story going to get posted?

Scootaloo: We can post it!

CMCs: Yay!

Applejack: Actually, better let me do, sugarcube.

Apple Bloom: Ok!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: ZIP-LINE FAILURE AND APPLEJACK'S CUTIE MARK**

It was another lovely day in Ponyville, and out in the forest, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had set up a zip-line, and they were getting ready to slid down to the other end, hoping that this would help them get their cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle peered over the edge of the platform they were standing on, wearing helmets and were strapped into harnesses, and she wasn't looking too keen on doing the zip-line. "Are you sure about this, Scootaloo?" she asked uncertainly. "I've never even heard of a pony zip lining before."

"Neither have I," Scootaloo admitted excitedly, "but Spike told me it was awesome!" She then jumped off the platform and zipped down the line, dragging her friends with her since they were roped together. They made halfway down when the rope suddenly drooped in the middle so that they got stuck, and the catches had gotten hot enough that they burned through the rope. The three fillies screamed when the rope snapped and they plunged through the tree branches.

* * *

After crashing through the trees, they landed in a sap-covered pile on the ground, and they all groaned. "Ow!"

Apple Bloom lifted her head to peer at her flanks. "See anything?"

Scootaloo got off her friends and checked, only to find that she had tree sap on her flank…again. "Tree sap and pine needles but no cutie mark," she reported, disappointed.

"Plan B?" Sweetie Belle suggested, sitting up.

"Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon at this hour?" Scootaloo asked with a crazed grin that alarmed her friends, and then she sighed dejectedly, tossing aside her helmet. "It's no use! No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks," she complained. "And, surprisingly often, covered in tree sap."

"Maybe we should do something less dangerous, like pillow testing or flower sniffing," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Apple Bloom retrieved pails filled with water and towels so that they could clean themselves off, and she got an idea. "This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks," she remarked. "Why don't we ask them how they did it?"

"That's a great _safe_ idea," Sweetie Belle agreed, smiling as she cleaned off the last of the sap and dried herself off with the towel.

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville."

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom suggested. "Or even Sunrise Blossom!"

"Rarity!" suggested Sweetie Belle eagerly.

Scootaloo shook her head. "Come on, guys, I said "cool"!" And she began flapping her wings so that she buzzed around her friends. "You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exchanged a look. "Pinkie Pie?"

"No!" said Scootaloo. "The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale."

"Fluttershy?"

"No!" Scootaloo said, exasperated. "Rainbow Dash!"

Apple Bloom nodded. "Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense."

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Let's do it," Scootaloo said eagerly. "Let's find out how Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark!" And after her friends agreed, they high-hoofed, only to get stuck together since she hadn't gotten the sap off her hooves, and they groaned.

* * *

After getting unstuck and the sap washed off, Scootaloo retrieved her scooter, hooked the cart on the back, and soon they were on their way to the town to find the blue pegasus and learn how she got her cutie mark. They were traveling at a good pace when they almost ran into three rabbits, who were racing away from Sweet Apple Acres with apples clutched in their paws, and Applejack was chasing after them.

"Get back here, you thievin' varmints!" Applejack shouted, leaping out of the bushes.

"Thievin' what now?" Apple Bloom wondered and yelped when her big sister crashed into them, knocking them all to the ground.

Applejack grunted and peered at her little sister, who was sprawled on her back. "Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom raised her head and spotted her sister's cutie mark. "Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?" she asked.

"I never told you that story?" Applejack asked as they all got up and dusted themselves off.

"Hey!" Scootaloo protested. "I thought we were gonna ask Rainbow Dash."

"We need all the help we can get," Apple Bloom pointed out, wanting to hear the story.

Scootaloo groaned. "Ugh. Fine."

Applejack waited until all three fillies were seated and she began her story. "Why, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than y'all."

* * *

 _`"_ _I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old apple farm."` Young Applejack left the farm with her bag on a stick, and both Granny Smith and young Big Macintosh watched her leave with tears streaming down their cheeks, sad to see her go. Soon Applejack arrived in Manehatten and she explored the sights. `"I wanted to live the sophisticated life, like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Manehattan! The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria."`_

 _Young Applejack went in search of her aunt and uncle's home and almost ran into Count Caesar, who snapped at her. "Hey! Outta the way, you rube!"_

 _`"I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan."`_

 _Soon young Applejack found the right apartment building and went up to the corrected floor, knocking on a door that had an orange on the front. The door opened and she greeted her relatives. "Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange! Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!"_

 _Aunt Orange stepped aside to let her niece inside. ""Y'all"," she repeated, laughing. "Isn't she just the living end?"_

 _Uncle Orange chuckled. "How quaint."_

" _Don't worry," Aunt Orange assured her niece. "We'll have you acting like a true Manehattanite in no time."_

* * *

 _A few nights later, Young Applejack was seated at a long table with her relatives and their friends, who were chatting and sipping sparkling drinks through straws. She had her mane up in a fancy hairdo and she was doing her best not to sound like she was from the country._

" _And how are you finding good old Manehattan?" Tall Order inquired._

" _Oh, it's simply divine," Young Applejack answered, muffling her accent in order to sound cultured._

" _Very well said, my dear," said Aunt Orange with approval._

" _Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to," Young Applejack continued. "Where I'm from, nights are so quiet, you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you." She fought back a sigh when she earned confused looks and her aunt pushed some loose strands of hair back into the hairdo._

 _Dane Tee Dove blinked, confused. "The… what?"_

" _I say, my dear, what in the world is a "rooster"?" Tall Order inquired._

' _What's he talking about?' Young Applejack wondered. 'What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool.' She was saved from answering when the waiters came in with the food._

" _Dinner is served."_

" _Thank goodness," she said, relieved as a covered plate was placed before her. "Being a city pony's hard work. I'm so hungry I could eat a…" she trailed off when the cover was removed to reveal a very small amount of fancy food. 'This is_ it _?'_

* * *

 _The next morning, Young Applejack got up before sunrise and went to the window to watch it rise. "Cock-a-doodle-doo…" she said before resting her chin on her forelegs, feeling_ very _homesick. "Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are up to," she said wistfully. "I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite…"_

 _`"I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then."`_

 _Just then, there was a massive explosion that made Young Applejack look up and her jaw dropped when she saw the most_ amazing _rainbow arch through the sky and she watched as it disappeared in the direction of Ponyville! She quickly packed her bag, thanked her relatives, and then caught the next train back. Returning to Ponyville, she raced along the path until she reached Sweet Apple Acres, and was greeted by Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. They hugged each other and on Young Applejack's flank, three red apples appeared. She'd gotten her cutie mark!_

 _`"It was amazin'! A rainbow pointin' right back to… home. In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. That's when this here appeared."`_

* * *

Applejack smiled at her cutie mark. "I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since," she concluded when the three rabbits from earlier blew raspberries at her, and she chased after them. "There they are! Get back here, ya thievin' varmints!"

"Aw," said Sweetie Belle, having enjoyed the story. "That was such a sweet story!" And Apple Bloom agreed.

"Sweet? Try sappy," said Scootaloo, mock-gagging and hopping back onto her scooter while her friends climbed back into the cart. "Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the _cool_ way to get a cutie mark." And they were off once again to find a certain blue pegasus.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Our chapter is going to be posted! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: FLUTTERSHY'S CUTIE MARK

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Cutie Mark Chronicles

A/N: (Dede42 sneaks into the writers studio while Sunrise Blossom is still chasing Lyra around the backyard to get the potion back.)

Dede42: Hi, just wanted to let you know the reason why I changed the plot line. Originally Dr. Whooves and Derpy were going to find that Nottingham was under siege from Weeping Angels, but the story was too serious, and I didn't want to make you upset again, Roleplayer48. So, I scrapped that story and came up with a new one instead that's more funny and fun.

Applejack: (enters the writers studio) Dede42, you're suppose to be packing your bags for tomorrow.

Dede42: But, but-

Applejack: I got things covered here, now get out of here and get ready for yer vacation.

Dede42: Oh, all right.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: FLUTTERSHY'S CUTIE MARK**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders zoomed down the path toward Ponyville and they were going at a good pace when they almost crashed a second time, this time it was Fluttershy, who was busy guiding some baby duckling across the path to a nearby pond, where their mother was waiting for her babies.

"All right, little ones," she said to the ducklings. "This way. This way." Once they were with their mother, she turned to the three fillies, who'd ended up on the ground after the near collision. "You really should be more careful," she advised. "Somepony could get hurt. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"We're trying to find Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo explained, "so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark."

"Oh, that would be interesting," Fluttershy remarked, smiling. "You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her."

"Rainbow Dash?!" Scootaloo asked excitedly. "Really?!"

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes," she confirmed. "It all started at Summer Flight Camp."

* * *

 _`"You'd never guess, but when I was little I was very shy. And a very weak flyer."`_

 _Young Fluttershy watched the other fillies fly through the cloud loops on the course before trying herself. Flapping her wings she struggled to lift herself up and just as she started passing through the nearest loop, her hoof caught on the edge and she went tumbling through the air, down a cloud slope, collided with a flag, and then crashed into a cloud, yelping the whole time._

 _Young "Dumb-Bell" was flying by when he saw the whole thing and laughed cruelly before landing before her. "Nice going, "Klutzershy"!" he teased. "They oughtta ground you permanently."_

 _Young Hoops joined his friend to mock the young yellow pegasus. "Ha! My baby brother can fly better than you!"_

 _`"It was the most humiliating moment of my life. And then, out of nowhere…"`_

 _Just then, Young Rainbow Dash flew by and landed between Young Fluttershy and the bullies. "Leave her alone!" he snapped._

" _Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Rainbow Crash"?" Young Hoops sneered when he saw the young blue pegasus._

" _Keep making fun of her and find out!" Young Rainbow Dash challenged._

" _You think you're such a big shot?" Young Dumb-bell demanded. "Why don't you prove it?"_

 _Young Rainbow Dash looked forward to any challenge they could suggest. "Whaddya have in mind?" she inquired._

* * *

 _Soon Young Rainbow Dash, Young Dumb-bell, and Young Hoops were waiting at the starting line of the ariel course, preparing to race, and Young Fluttershy was standing on a cloud with the black/white start flag in her mouth._

" _You're going down!" Young Hoops sneered._

" _In history, maybe," Young Rainbow Dash retorted, smiling. "See you boys at the finish line!"_

 _Young Fluttershy waved the flag and the three racers took off, zooming past her so fast, she spun off the cloud and plunged toward the ground far below._

* * *

 _Young Fluttershy screamed as she continued fall, unable to get her wings to work, and the ground was growing closer and closer and-_

 _Suddenly, she was no longer falling and she blinked. "Huh?" She then realized that she was being carried by a large flock of colorful butterflies, which she had only read about in books, and how she was seeing them for the first time. She was further amazed as they deposited her in the middle of a meadow, and she was greeted by various other animals, insects, and even frogs._

 _`"I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I'd never been near the ground before."`_

 _Amazed by the animals, Young Fluttershy rose into the air and began to sing as she explored the meadow and the nearby forest while the animals followed her around. "What is this place? Filled with so many wonders? Casting its spell. That I am now under. Squirrels in the trees. And the cute little bunnies. Birds flying free. And bees with their honey. Hooooonneeeeeeey! Oooh, what a magical place. And I owe it all to the Pegasus race. If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve. I'd have come here sooner, and never leave. Yes, I love ev-er-ythiiiiing!"_

 _Just as Young Fluttershy finished singing, there was a massive explosion, and the sky was filled with a rainbow-colored shockwave. This scared the animals and they scattered, fleeing back to their homes and other hiding places. Concerned for the well-being of the creatures, she went to some bushes, where she found a family of rabbits hiding._

" _Shhh. It's okay," Young Fluttershy reassured them, convincing them to come back out. "You can come out. Everything's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." She then went around, convincing all of the creatures to come out of hiding, and soon enough, they were gathered around her. Seconds later, her cutie mark appeared on her flanks._

 _`"Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level."`_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Scootaloo interrupted, trying to make sense of how the story went from the race to creatures and singing. "What happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race?" she asked.

Fluttershy blinked a few times. "Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened," she confessed.

Scootaloo groaned in frustration and hopped onto her scooter. "Come on, Crusaders," she announced. "We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take anymore singing." And her friends got back into the cart.

"Maybe my sister knows where she is," Sweetie Belle suggested and waved back to the yellow pegasus as they zoomed. Off. "Bye, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy waved after their retreating forms. "Bye, girls!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! We got another chapter posted! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: RARITY'S CUTIE MARK

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Cutie Mark Chronicles

A/N: Hey, readers, I'm back from my vacation and I would've posted yesterday, but I had work at the movie theater, and because I have back-to-back shifts tomorrow and Saturday, I'll be posting a second chapter today. So, after today, the next update will be on Monday.

Apple Bloom: About time you posted more of our story.

Sweetie Belle: I'm with Apple Bloom, that was too long a vacation.

Scootaloo: Yeah, don't take so long a vacation next time.

Dede42: Guys, I can take as long as a vacation as I need to in order to recover from the stress I've been under.

Sunrise Blossom: Dede42 is right, girls. About that original story you were working on before you vacation…

Dede42: I already took care of the changes and finished the story while I was away. Did you get your potion back from Lyra.

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, it took _hours_ , but I finally got it back. And Applejack has Lyra doing the yard work outside.

Dede42: Ah, so _that's_ why she's using the push lawnmower.

Sunrise Blossom: Yup. Oh, where did three of the beehives go?

Dede42: The family members in charge of the beehives took three of them away to a different location, and I don't know where, so I'm not worry about them.

Sunrise Blossom: Good idea.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: RARITY'S CUTIE MARK**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived at Carousel Boutique, and no sooner did they enter the shop, when Rarity rushed them upstairs to her workroom. Much to Scootaloo's horror, they were now having to wear some of the grey unicorn's latest outfits while she worked on them, and the young orange pegasus wasn't happy in the _slightest_.

* * *

"How did we get roped into _this_?" she complained as she was being measured, and she was stuck in an outfit made out of orange fabric. "Oh, we'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story."

"Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?" Rarity inquired while magically setting aside the measuring tape, and she pinned up some of the fabric.

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, wearing a white outfit. "Most of the fillies at school already have theirs." And Apple Bloom nodded in agreement while wearing a yellow outfit.

Rarity smiled slightly. "Mmm, I know how you feel," she remarked, recalling the events that lead to her getting her own cutie mark and setting her on the path to be an fashion designer. "For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine."

* * *

 _On a stage not far from the school,_ _music was playing, and three fillies were wearing costumes and dancing on the stage. Off to the side, Young Rarity and the teacher were watching the performance._

" _Well done, Rarity," said the teacher. "Your costumes are very nice."_

" _Nice?!" Young Rarity repeated, alarmed. "They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow!"_

* * *

 _`"I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night."`_

 _Young Rarity sat at the sewing machine, trying to improve the costumes, but she couldn't figure out how, and she sighed in defeat. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all… Aah!" she yelped when her horn began glowing blue, and the magic dragged her out of the room. "What's going on?!"_

 _`"I had no idea where my horn was taking me. But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark! I knew that this was… My destiny!"`_

* * *

 _Young Rarity grunted as she was dragged through the countryside and yelped in pain when she collided with something large. Rubbing her sore head, she looked up and saw that there was a large black rock towering over her. "A rock?!" she shrieked. "_ That's _my destiny?! What is your problem, horn? I followed you all the way out here for a_ rock _?!" She groaned in frustration. "Dumb rock!"_

 _Young Rarity turned to go when there was a loud explosion, that made her screaming, and she stared at the massive rainbow shockwave that shot through the sky. She screamed again when the rock cracked in half, and inside it were gems of all shape, size, and color. "Ooh!" she squealed, getting an idea of what she could do with those gems._

* * *

 _That night at the play, the music played and the three fillies dances in their gem-studded costumes. Off-stage, Young Rarity and the teacher watched as the ponies awed, and then Young Rarity blinked when her cutie mark appeared on her flanks._

* * *

"Ugh!" Scootaloo groaned, yanking off the outfit. "These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that."

"Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly…" Rarity began.

Scootaloo, however, didn't let her finished and began shoving her friends out the door. "Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!"

Rarity watched them go and shook her head with a slight chuckle while she magically retrieved the outfits and put them on the mannequins. _'Oh they will learn soon enough,'_ she thought, humming as she went back to work on her outfits.

* * *

A/N: Interesting how each pony got their cutie mark, huh? R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: THE TWINS' CUTIE MARKS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Cutie Mark Chronicles

A/N: Here's the second posting for today, and I will see you all on Monday since both tomorrow and the weekend will be busy with back-to-back shifts at the movie theater and also for cultural reasons when it comes to Sunday.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: TWILIGHT AND SUNRISE'S CUTIE MARKS**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders left the shop and went in search of Rainbow Dash. As they drove through the town, Apple Bloom suggested they stop by the Apothecary to see if the blue pegasus was there visiting with Sunrise Blossom. Agreeing that it was a good idea, Scootaloo drove them to the Apothecary and, after parking her scooter, they went inside.

* * *

"Hey, girls," said Sunrise Blossom, who'd been helping Twilight Sparkle fill a box with potions to ship to Canterlot. "What brings you three in today? Wanting to practice potion making?"

"No, we're looking for Rainbow Dash to hear about how she got her cutie mark," Apple Bloom answered. "Have you seen her?"

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her today," she replied and glanced at her twin. "Have you seen Rainbow today, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her own head. "Nope, but maybe we can share our story of how we got our cutie marks," she suggested and both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded their heads eagerly while Scootaloo groaned. "As two young fillies in Canterlot, we always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun."

* * *

 _Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom ran through the crowd while their parents and brother followed at a more calm pace, and they were determined to get in the best position that they could to see the stage._

" _Come on, Sunny!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as they squeezed through the crowd._

" _Right behind you, Twi!" Sunrise Blossom responded, and they managed to get to the front of the crowd, where they had a perfect view of the stage._

 _Soon the tall and graceful Alicorn arrived, folding her wings to reveal her sun cutie mark, and Princess Celestia smiled at the crowd before rising back into the sky and used her golden magic to raise the sun. The crowd cheered and the twins were excited since that was the most wonderful display of magic they'd ever seen._

 _`"After that day we_ _poured ourselves into learning everything we could about magic and potion making_ _."`_

* * *

 _Over the next three weeks, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom hit the books, studying everything that they could about magic and potion making, and one day they were approached by their parents with an acceptance letter from Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Their parents had figured out why they were studying so much, and they had enrolled their daughters into the school._

 _`"Ou_ _r parents decided to enroll us in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing… we had to pass an entrance exam_ _!"`_

* * *

 _When the day arrived for the twins to take the entrance exam, they were nervous and excited…well, Sunrise Blossom was mostly nervous since she did tend to struggle with tests. They and their parents were escorted into a classroom, where they were met by three of the teachers: Crystal Clear, Arpeggio, and Top Marks. They had a table set up in the middle of the room so that Sunrise Blossom could go first._

" _Miss Blossom, please grow us a rose bush," Crystal Clear requested._

 _Swallowing, Sunrise Blossom walked up to the table, which had everything that she needed. 'Ok, just pretend that you're demonstrating like you would in school,' she thought and, visualizing that her classmates were seated before her, she began explaining what she was doing as she made the potion. "And now I shall pour a drop of the potion onto the seed in this pot," she concluded, letting a single drop of the potion she'd made fall into the pot._

 _Moments later, a rose bush grew out of the pot, producing brilliant red roses. Pleased that it hadn't blown up on her, Sunrise Blossom glanced up at the teachers, and they nodded as they made a few notes on their clipboards. "Thank you, Miss Blossom, excellent work."_

 _Relieved, Sunrise Blossom hurried back to her family, and they were happy for her. Just then, two unicorns came in to remove the table, and then they came back with a wooden cart bearing a purple egg with green spots, and a sign attached to the side of the cart._

" _Good luck, sis," Sunrise Blossom whispered to her twin and nudged her forward._

' _I'm going to need it,' Twilight Sparkle thought as she walked over and stood next to the cart. "What do you wish me to do with this egg?" she asked._

" _Miss Sparkle, please hatch that dragon egg," Crystal Clear requested._

 _Twilight Sparkle felt her heart sink. They wanted her to hatch a dragon egg?! 'Ok, if Sunny can pass her test, then I can pass my test. If Sunny can pass her test, then I can-'_

" _Well, Miss Sparkle?" Crystal Clear asked, interrupting the filly's thoughts._

 _Twilight Sparkle nervously laughed while the three teachers showed their impatience by yawning and glaring at her._

" _We don't have all day."_

 _Swallowing again, Twilight Sparkle turned her attention to the egg and began concentrating as hard as she could. After a few seconds, only a few pink sparks came out of her horn, and she became dejected, looking up at the three teachers. "I'm sorry I wasted your time," she apologized, and looked at her twin as she joined her. "Looks like I-"_

 _At that exact moment, an explosion occurred near the mountains, unleashing a rainbow, and the twins yelped. "Aah!" And Twilight Sparkle fired off a beam of pink magic that hit the egg, hatching a baby dragon that was purple with green spikes. Soon both twins lost control of their magic, which surrounded them in a green/pink orb as their eyes went white, and they floated off the floor._

 _The chaotic magic shot around the room, making the teachers float off the floor, turned their parents into potted plants, and made the baby dragon grow so big, that his head broke through the roof._

* * *

 _Outside the school, Princess Celestia was getting ready to investigate the explosion when she heard a crashing sound and turned to see the head of the dragon break through the roof. Sensing powerful magic, she went back inside the school, and it didn't take long for her find the classroom, where the twins were still freaking out._

 _The Princess went over to the twins and gently touched their shoulders with one gold-covered hoof, getting their attention long enough that they regain control of their magic, and everything returned to normal, including the baby dragon that was now sucking on his tail. "Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom."_

 _Both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom lowered their heads shamefully. "Oh, we're so sorry, we didn't mean-"_

" _You both have a very special gift," Princess Celestia interrupted them, smiling gently. "I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. Much less two unicorns with similar raw abilities."_

 _The twins stared at the Princess. "Huh?"_

" _But you both need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study," the Princess added, still smiling at their confused expressions. "Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, I'd like to make you both my own personal protégés here at the school."_

" _Huh?!" went the twins, amazed at what they had just heard. The princess wanted to make them her personal students._

" _Well?" Princess Celestia asked._

 _Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom glanced at their parents, who were nodding their heads eagerly, and then they immediately agreed. "Yes!" And they began bouncing around the classroom, excited._

" _One other thing, Twilight, Sunrise," said the Princess, and when they turned to look at her, they accidentally bonk their heads together and sat down with dazed expressions. She then nodded to their flanks._

 _Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom looked at their flanks and saw that they each had a cutie mark: Twilight Sparkle had a pink start surrounded by five white stars, and Sunrise Blossom had a golden sun with a red rose in the center. "More? Our cutie marks! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" And they went bouncing around the room, excited that they also had their cutie marks, too_ _._

* * *

"Um, Twilight," said Sunrise Blossom as her twin went bouncing around the room, saying yes over and over again, which resulted in the three fillies to bid a hasty retreat through the door. "You can stop now, they're gone."

Twilight Sparkle stopped and flushed. "Oops." And her twin just shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! See you all Monday! Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: PINKIE PIE'S CUTIE MARK

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Cutie Mark Chronicles

A/N: Oops! Yeah, I was wrong when I wrote that Starlight Glimmer was first introduced in the Season 6 opener when it was actually the Season 5 opener. That's what I get for writing a deleted scene so late at night after working for six hours at the movie theater.

Sunrise Blossom: We all make mistakes and that's just part of life.

Dede42: Exactly, Sunny, exactly.

Apple Bloom: Are you going to be posting the next chapter soon?

Dede42: Yes, I'll be posting it very shortly.

CMCs: Yay!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: PINKIE PIE'S CUTIE MARK**

After leaving the Apothecary and getting back in the cart, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were driving through the town again, and Scootaloo was becoming frustrated since they still hadn't crossed paths with the blue pegasus yet.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?!"

"You're looking for Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked from her seat behind Apple Bloom, and the three fillies were startled since she hadn't been there a second ago. "If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" she suggested brightly.

"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark," Sweetie Belle informed her.

Pinkie Pie considered this. "Cutie mark?" she repeated and then smiled brightly. "Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" She was _so_ excited that she almost fell out of the cart, but Apple Bloom kept that from happening and glanced at the orange pegasus.

Scootaloo sighed, having already heard stories from five of the Mane Seven. "Why not?"

"All right!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

* * *

 _`"My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling."` Young Pinkie Pie, whose mane and tail were straight instead of curly, sighed as she rolled a rock across the ground until she could add it to one of the piles. While her parents and sisters went inside, she looked toward the sky wistfully. `"There were only rocks. We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden…"`_

 _Young Pinkie Pie jumped when there was a loud explosion and a rainbow shockwave shot through the sky, creating a serious wind that left her mane and tail all curly and tangled. She then saw a rainbow that was left behind and she smiled widely for the first time, happy by the beautiful sight._

 _`"I'd never felt joy like that before! It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever! And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles?"`_

 _Getting an idea, Young Pinkie Pie ran to the barn and went to work._

* * *

 _The next morning, a rooster crowed and her family came out of the house to go to work, unaware of what was happening in the barn._

" _We better harvest the rocks from the south field," said Igneous Rock Pie in his mild voice, and stopped when he heard music coming from the barn._

" _Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Cloudy Quartz snapped. "Is that you?"_

 _Young Pinkie Pie poked her head out of the barn, letting out a ballon and some confetti. "Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick!" And she duck back inside._

* * *

 _The Pie family entered the barn and their jaws dropped when they saw the decorations, the cake, and listened to the happy music that was being played._

" _Surprise!" said Young Pinkie Pie happily. "You like it? It's called… a party!" and she blew on a party tweeter. When her family didn't react, except for their mouths to start trembling, she became sad, positive that they didn't like her party. "Oh. You don't like it." Her sad face turned into a happy face and she gasped when her family all smiled brightly. "You like it! I'm so happy!" And they danced and had fun for the rest of the day._

* * *

"And that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie Pie concluded, confusing the three fillies.

"Wha… huh?" Scootaloo asked, stopping and parking next to Sugarcube Corner.

"Look! We're here!" said Apple Bloom.

Pinkie Pie hopped out of the cart and headed for the door. "Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark," she said cheerfully. "It's a gem!"

"Oh, come on," said Sweetie Belle while the orange pegasus was twitching in a way that said she she had just about enough. "She's just being Pinkie Pie." And she went inside with Apple Bloom.

"Ugh…" Scootaloo groaned and went inside with her friends. _'Ok, if Rainbow Dash isn't here, then I'm leaving to look for her elsewhere, 'cause if I hear_ one more _cheeky cutie mark story, I'm gonna scream! Why can't any of these stories have cool action in them? Why? Why?_ Why _?!'_

* * *

A/N: And tomorrow will be how Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark. See you tomorrow! Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: RAINBOW DASH'S CUTIE MARK

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Cutie Mark Chronicles

A/N: All right, readers, here is the final chapter and maybe, just maybe, the CMCs will finally find Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: I hope so, 'cause I _really_ want to hear how she got her cutie mark!

Dede42: Just be patient a little bit longer, Scoot, and you'll hear the story.

Scootaloo: Yay!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: RAINBOW DASH'S CUTIE MARK**

When the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the shop, they found Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunrise Blossom, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and-

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed when she saw the blue pegasus, and she was relieved to see her. "You're here!"

Beaming, Rainbow Dash walked over to the three fillies. "I hear _you're_ looking for my cutie mark story," she remarked.

Scootaloo sighed and nodded. "You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story," she admitted, sitting down on the rug, looking forward to hearing about the pegasus race.

"It all happened during the race at Flight Camp…" Rainbow Dash began, recalling the race.

* * *

 _`"…where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor."`_

 _Young Rainbow Dash, Young Dumb-bell, and Young Hoops were waiting at the starting line of the ariel course, preparing to race, and Young Fluttershy was standing on a cloud with the black/white start flag in her mouth._

" _You're going down!" Young Hoops sneered._

" _In history, maybe," Young Rainbow Dash retorted, smiling. "See you boys at the finish line!"_

 _Young Fluttershy waved the flag and the three racers took off, zooming past her so fast, she spun off the cloud and plunged toward the ground far below._

 _`"I've never flown like that before! That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane… I liked it… a lot!"`_

 _Young Rainbow Dash flew through the course, having the time of her life while Young Dumb-bell ended up crashing into a cloud, and she was going faster then ever before when she was suddenly knocked off course by Young Hoops. "Ow!"_

" _Ha!" Young Hoops laughed. "Later, Rainbow Crash!" And he shot through the course._

" _Hey!" Young Rainbow Dash growled and flew after the male pegasus, flying even faster, determined to catch up._

 _`"Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast… was winning!"`_

 _Young Rainbow Dash caught up with Young Hoops just as he began his dive for the cloud hoop that was located near the ground, and she flew down after him. She flew so fast that she caused a rainbow explosion! She shot through the hoop and back upward, railing a rainbow behind her._

 _`"Most people thought that the sonic rainboom was just an old mare's tale. But that day… The day I discovered racing… I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen!"`_

 _As Young Rainbow Dash flew over Cloudsdale, the pegasi were cheering loudly, and she got her cutie mark._

* * *

"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark," Rainbow Dash concluded proudly, folding her wings so that they could see her cutie mark.

"Whooooaaaa…" said the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Listening to the story, something occurred to Fluttershy. "Wait a second," she said, recalling how she got her own cutie mark that same day. "I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark."

"I heard that boom!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, recalling the explosion that had the rainbow. "And right afterwards, there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile."

"When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home," Applejack realize. "I bet it was your sonic rainboom!"

Rarity nodded. "There was an explosion I could never explain when I got _my_ cutie mark."

"This is uncanny!" said Twilight Sparkle, her eyes wide with amazement. "If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Rainbow Dash, I think you helped us earn our cutie marks too!"

"And if it hadn't been for that explosion, Twilight and I never would've been chosen to be students by Princess Celestia," Sunrise Blossom added, impressed that a single event had caused all seven of them to get their cutie marks within hours or a day of each other.

Rainbow Dash was trying to process all of this when she was dog-piled by her friends. "Whoa!"

"We all owe our cutie marks to you!" Pinkie Pie squealed, hugging the stunned blue pegasus.

"Do you realize what this means?" Fluttershy asked eagerly. "All of us had a special connection before we even met."

"We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it!" Rarity exclaimed.

Applejack grinned. "Come here, y'all." And they all did a group hug. " _AWWW!_ "

" I'm so glad we're friends!"

"I love you, guys!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watched the Mane Seven happily. "Awwww…"

"Ewwww…" Scootaloo made a face at the hugging and got up to leave. "Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip lining again." But her friends grabbed her into a group hug, and she sighed with resignation.

The Mane Seven finished their hug and Fluttershy got an idea. "Hey. How about a song?" she suggested and her friends all agreed.

" _Nooooo_!" Scootaloo wailed as the grownup ponies began singing about their friendship.

* * *

Later that day, Twilight Sparkle was in the library and Spike was writing down a new letter for Princess Celestia. She was at one of the open windows, looking up at a rainbow as she spoke and she was smiling. "Dear Princess Celestia, Today Sunrise and I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow."

"Gross!" Spike complained, staring at her with a disgusted expression. "When did you get so cheesy?"

Twilight Sparkle just chuckled. "Just write it, Spike." And she looked back up at the rainbow.

* * *

A/N: Amazing how a single event can change so many lives in such amazing ways. See you all tomorrow! Later! :D R&R everyone!


End file.
